Bloodflowers
by DanTheSociopath
Summary: Porque habías notado fácilmente los moretones que ella ocultaba bajo aquella costosa bufanda. Y ella sin duda se había percatado de los cortes que guardabas bajo tus mangas… [One-Shot/Reto de ScaleneCandy]


**Bloodflowers**

 **Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador, Alex Hirsch.

 **Advertencia:** Temas sensibles para algunos lectores, muerte de personajes, AU y el obligatorio _Angst_. Quedan debidamente advertidos.

 **A/N:** Nía, querida… si estás leyendo esto ─ y sé que lo harás ─ debo hacerte saber lo _insanamente difícil_ que fue terminar esto. Y que _realmente_ espero que esta historia valga la pena, porque… debido al delicado tema, la complicada pareja, y la extensión general del One-Shot… cruzo los dedos para que todo haya salido bien…

* * *

Podías recordar con vaga claridad aquella helada tarde de otoño que habías visto a la futura heredera de la familia Northwest pasearse por el cementerio…

El sol se encontraba a solo minutos de ponerse en la distancia, llenando el cielo de naranja, de rosa, de una gama de violetas, y azules, y apasionados rojos como un artista llenaría un lienzo de oleó, buscando crear su _Magnun Opus_ entre la incomprensible masa de matices que inundaba el papel. Nubes con una gran diversidad de tamaños y formas flotaban encima de ti, brindándote la siempre distraída tarea de buscarles algún objeto que se asemejara a ellas. Tus manos se encontraban detrás de tu cabeza, permitiéndole un cómodo apoyo mientras recostabas tu cuerpo en el cada vez mas cobrizo prado, que moría lentamente a medida que el invierno se hacía presente.

Como siempre, el cementerio se encontraba completamente abandonado. Las viejas, decadentes tumbas pertenecientes a aquellas personas cuyo nombre – o existencia – no te molestabas siquiera en recordar se encontraban igual de solitarias, con únicamente un par de ellas constando de la calidez brindada por los racimos de flores que uno que otro sollozante, devastado hombre había colocado sobre ellas, buscando, insensatamente, que estas le fueran de agrado – o, _peor aún_ , de _consuelo_ – a sus recientemente fallecido familiar, esposa, o incluso hijo, dependiendo del nivel de miseria que haya sido sujeto el individuo en cuestión.

Podías sentir un amargo sabor en tu boca al pensar demasiado al respecto, el cual _definitivamente_ no provenía de aquel cigarrillo barato que habías encendido en tus labios. Retomaste luego tu tarea de buscar las contrapartes constituidas de materia solida a aquellas motas de algodón que flotaban libremente en el suelo, sin ningún tipo de ataduras, burlándose de cómo permanecías hundiéndote en tu soledad, sin manera de escapar aquella profunda, oscura fosa.

Porque, por más estúpido que pudiese sonar de vez en cuando, la idea de que tus pies abandonaran este cruel, estúpido, enfermo mundo era bastante atractiva.

Recordaste amargamente los días en los cuales Wendy solía acompañarte a esa colina. Los días en los cuales pasaban horas, y horas charlando acerca de lo mucho que apestaba la secundaria, o tomándose fotografías juntos, o simplemente observar las nubes pasar, como estás haciendo ahora mismo.

Con la única diferencia que se sentía completamente diferente.

Por el rabillo de tu ojo, la viste pasar. Observaste como abría con cierto temor la pesada puerta de metal que separaba al cementerio del resto de la realidad, su lacia, agraciada cabellera rubia siendo apartada de su rostro con un movimiento de sus dedos, permitiéndote observar aquellos ojos celestes que se ocultaban debajo. Una gruesa bufanda blanca adornando su cuello. Una vibrante blusa violeta sacudiéndose ante las heladas ráfagas de viento que solía ofrecer Gravity Falls en el medio del otoño. Sus frágiles brazos sacudiéndose violentamente ante el cruel clima, apegándose a su esbelto cuerpo en una desesperada búsqueda por calor…

Tus ojos abriéndose con claro interés, aplastaste el extremo de tu cigarrillo contra el frio pasto. Te percataste de cómo la joven – la cual, podías jurar, habías visto antes en la portada de los periódicos, o en algún evento caritativo que tomara lugar en Gravity Falls – volteo en tu dirección por algunos segundos, sus miradas conectándose brevemente antes de que su mirada girase impulsivamente, buscando evitar tu mirada.

 _No puede tener más de dieciséis_ , pensaste instintivamente, sintiendo palpable – e inexplicable – consternación al ver a una chica tan joven, tan _ajena_ a este macabro, misterioso lugar entrando así nada y sentándose al lado de la tumba más cercana. Por un momento, pensaste en lo incautos – o estúpidos – que debían ser sus padres para no percatarse de que su hija se encontraba, ahora mismo, en un oscuro, decadente cementerio. Los rostros de tus padres aparecieron inmediatamente, una vez el pensamiento cruzo tu cabeza, aquel desagradable sabor amargo volviendo con más fuerza que nunca.

Porque conocías de primera mano lo que era ser ignorado.

Y fue esa la _única_ razón por la cual te levantaste de tu cómodo lugar, y caminaste con sigilo en la dirección de aquella muchacha rubia.

No porque estuvieses preocupada por ella.

Porque Robbie Valentino no sentía cosas tan _estúpidas_ como consternación, ¿Cierto?

Mucho menos _preocupación por alguien más._

Solo era… _empatía_. Curiosidad. Intriga.

Era diferente.

Intentando no alarmar a la estática joven, tomaste pasos cuidadosos hacia su posición, maldiciendo internamente al escuchar como una diminuta rama soltaba un crujido el instante en que tu pie se posó sobre ella. Afortunadamente, esto no alerto en lo absoluto a la muchacha de vestidos violeta, que había decidido sentarse sobre una abandonada, arcaica tumba para pasar el rato y – presumiblemente – observar las estrellas que estaban comenzando a aparecer en el cielo. Pudiste observar, por un muy breve momento, el costado de su rostro siendo iluminado por los últimos rayos de luz que el sol les podía ofrecer, sus ojos celestes brillando con más fuerza que nunca. Su impecable piel clara contrastando con el color plomo que habían adquirido la mayoría de las lapidas después de todos aquellos años de abandono, y el igualmente muerto color oliva que había tomado el follaje. Producto de haber intentado, en vano, absorber los nutrientes de un suelo que no poseía nada de vida.

Finalmente, te encontrabas a pocos metros de su posición. Tu escuálida figura apenas creando una sombra ante la luz de la luna. Tus ojos negros aun fijos en la misteriosa rubia, que había tomado asiento sobre una tumba cualquiera. Su piel temblante. Pálida. Toda sangre habiendo abandonado su rostro, junto con cualquier rastro de color.

Parecía sentir temor.

Horror.

 _Algo_ la había aterrado.

Y estabas comenzando a preguntarte si ese algo eras _tú_.

Nuevamente, sentiste aquella sensación alien asentarse en tu estomago, aparentemente, siendo despertada por la idea de que tu presencia estaba incomodando a la muchacha. Pudiste verla voltear ligeramente su cabeza, sus ojos ─ azules, e inocentes ─ encontrándote una vez más, y rápidamente evitándote para poder concentrarse nuevamente en el vacío. En el macabro paisaje de tumbas, y lapidas, y rosas muertas esparcidas por el suelo.

Intentaste ignorar lo terrible que era actuando como si no estuvieses allí.

Intentaste ignorar el hecho de que, evidentemente, _no_ parecías agradarle.

E intentaste ignorar aquel visible moretón en su mejilla que el maquillaje no había terminado de ocultar, por más que ella lo hubiese deseado.

Y, contra todo rastro de sentido común que haya quedado dentro de ti, decidiste sentarte a su lado. Estoico. Observándola con curiosidad. Intentando no alarmarla ─ mas ─ y manteniendo una postura indiferente, como te era tan natural.

Antes de preguntar.

─ ¿Te sientes bien?

Sus ojos, asomándose ante aquel flequillo rubio que caía sobre su frente como la copa de una campana, te dirigieron una mirada incrédula. Escéptica. Desconfiada. Una que no estaría fuera de lugar en tus ojos, pero que con sus irises celestes cobraban una frialdad que tu no hubieses podido lograr jamás.

Pero sabias que esta frialdad era superficial.

Como la nieve que cubría a un volcán dormido.

Ocultando la lava que amenazaba con emerger en cualquier momento.

Y lo sabías porque era el mismo tipo de frialdad que tu emitías con el objetivo de alejar a aquellos que amenazaban con acercarse demasiado a ti.

Que amenazaban con meter sus narices en tus problemas.

Problemas que no les incumbían en lo absoluto.

Problemas que no querías que estos conocieran.

Problemas que, de todos modos, estos eran lo suficientemente ignorantes como para descubrir por sí mismos.

Y esto te daba tanto alivio, como angustia.

El saber que a nadie le importabas lo suficiente como para indagar en dichos problemas.

─ ¿Dónde están tus padres? ─ Preguntaste nuevamente, al percatarte que la niña _nunca_ te respondería aquella primera, estúpida pregunta. ─ ¿Qué acaso no les importa que su hija este congelándose el trasero en un estúpido cementerio? ─

─ Huh. Estoy _bastante_ segura de que me están buscando ahora mismo. Es decir, lo último que desearían es que las noticias de que una Northwest estuvo rondando un decrepito, sucio cementerio a altas horas de la noche serian una mancha demasiado grande para nuestra imagen…

 _Northwest…_

Ahora recordabas de quien se trataba. _Pacifica Northwest_. La chica de la cuna de oro. La heredera de la fortuna de la familia más rica de todo Gravity Falls.

Titulo que, aparentemente, no era de su agrado.

Aquellas palabras habían escapado sus labios con crudeza. Disgusto. _Odio_ , quizá. En ningún momento te preguntaste como alguien tan joven podía hablar de sus padres con tanto rencor ─ después de todo, habías atravesado aquella etapa cuando tenias su edad ─ pero el que una muchacha como ella se encontrara rondando por aquí aun era extraño.

─ Te entiendo. Mis padres también son una porquería. _Todo_ este pueblo es una porquería, y no puedo esperar para dejar a todos atrás…

Intentaste sonar inexpresivo. Indiferente. Intentaste hacerla sentir mejor ─ por más extraño que esto pudiese escucharse ─ pero terminaste, desgraciadamente, revelando mas de ti de lo que debiste revelarle a una extraña. Por lo que, introduciendo instintivamente tus manos en tus bolsillos, fijaste tu mirada sin mucho interés en el cielo nocturno.

Buscando que la heredera de la fortuna Northwest no le diese importancia a tus anteriores palabras.

─ ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Su voz mantenía aquel tono orgulloso, e indignado. Encajando perfectamente con el estereotipo de tu típica niña rica. Y estaba comenzando a llegar a tus nervios.

─ La pregunta es, ¿Porque estas _tu_ aquí? ─ Contraatacaste con un tono sardónico, tu mirada achinándose en su dirección con clara exasperación. ─ Ya anocheció, y te encuentras en un 'decrepito y sucio cementerio', sola, mientras tus padres están buscándote. Y… no es que me importe, porque, _créeme_ , no me importa en lo absoluto, ¿Pero que acaso las niñas ricas como tú no han escuchado del tipo de cosas que suelen sucederles cuando se aventuran solas, en medio de la noche, en lugares como este? ─

─ ¡Por supuesto que lo sé, _imbécil_! No soy estúpida. Sencillamente no me importa.

─ Oh. _No te importa_.

Las palabras escaparon de tus labios de manera mecánica, a medida que una mueca ─ no una sonrisa, porque tú nunca solías sonreír ─ se dibujaba en ellos. Tus largos, pálidos, esqueléticos dedos, metódicamente se aferraron a la navaja que se encontraba en mi bolsillo derecho, la cual revelaste ante la luz de la luna, el filo de la hoja de metal mostrando su mórbida naturaleza para la horrorizada mirada de la chica Northwest ─ Pacifica ─ que, para tu sorpresa, volteo su rostro con temor, su cuerpo permaneciendo completamente inmóvil.

No huyo.

No grito.

No te ataco, ni forcejeo, ni pidió por ayuda.

Solo evito tu mirada.

Y permaneció quieta, más allá de leves, repetitivas, casi imperceptibles sacudidas.

Producto de alguien demasiado aterrado para actuar, pero demasiado intimidado para huir.

E inclinando ─ _perfecto ─_ su rostro en el ángulo perfecto para poder divisar aquella marca en todo su esplendor.

─ ¡P-por favor! ¡No… no me hagas daño! ¡Y-yo no quería… lo juro, s-solo estaba…!

─ Tu rostro…

Lentamente, colocaste tu pulgar sobre su mejilla, sintiendo como Pacifica se sacudía, y temblaba, y se estremecía ante tu contacto, lagrimas comenzando a resbalar por sus mejillas de manera incontrolable, a medida que frotabas suavemente su piel de porcelana con el objetivo de remover el maquillaje que cubría patéticamente la marca que yacía debajo, como una sabana intentaba ocultar la estatua que se levantaba bajo esta.

Revelando que había _algo_ escondido bajo su tela, pero sin permitirte observar, detalladamente, aquella figura que había sido tallada en la roca.

Intrigándote mas, y mas, a resolver el misterio.

A descubrir lo que se hallaba escondido bajo aquella manta blanca.

Pudiste sentir como sus sacudidas se iban volviendo más débiles. Como si piel recuperaba su color lentamente. Como sus ojos se abrían de manera intermitente, y su temor se desvanecía eventualmente, siendo remplazado por vergüenza, el segundo en que pudiste divisar el color purpura que se ocultaba bajo el maquillaje tan meticulosamente aplicado en su mejilla, extendiéndose por la fina línea de su mandíbula, y hasta su cuello, desapareciendo bajo aquella costosa bufanda de diseñador que ─ habías deducido finalmente ─ había sido otra manta blanca, ubicada estratégicamente para poder ocultar cada rastro de la estatua que quedase al descubierto.

─ ¿Acaso tus padres…?

Era tan _obvio_.

─ ¡No! ¡Ellos… no tuvieron nada que ver! ¡Solo… s-solo resbale, te lo juro! ¡Por… p-por favor, baja… baja _esa cosa_! ¡No… no vas…! ¿No vas a… hacerme daño, cierto?

Que no tenias idea de cómo no te habías percatado antes.

─ Por favor, dime que tus padres no te hicieron esto…

La observaste nuevamente a los ojos. Aquellos brillante, fríos, y sobre todo _aterrados_ ojos celestes que, apenas hacia unos minutos, poseían la dureza de un diamante, pero ahora no eran más que un par de gotas de agua. Cristalinos. Frágiles. Aquellos espejos en los cuales podías observarte en ese momento. Aquellas ventanas en las cuales podías echar un vistazo dentro de su alma, para ver el dolor que llevaba dentro.

Y solo una mera grieta en aquella ventana fue suficiente para dejar escapar el océano que resguardaba en su interior.

Y antes de que te percataras, la estabas sosteniendo en tus abrazos, permitiéndole desahogar todas aquellas penas que por tanto tiempo había mantenido dentro de sí, asegurándole ─ por medio de mentiras traslucidas ─ que todo estaría bien…

Penas de una joven a la cual, realmente, no conocías en verdad.

Pero que, en ese momento, no parecía importarte, realmente, ese pequeño detalle.

Y a decir verdad, solo era cuestión de tiempo ─ mas específicamente, un par de noches más en el cementerio ─ para que comenzaras a encariñarte _solo un poco_ con ella.

* * *

Volteaste con pereza hacia tu derecha, encontrándote, para tu sorpresa, con aquella misma tumba.

Había sido sobre aquella vieja, polvorienta tumba.

Había sido allí donde la habías conocido por primera vez.

Solo dos extraños, sin nada que perder.

Revelándose oscuros secretos el uno al otro.

Únicamente para hacerse sentir mejor.

* * *

─ ¿Por qué siempre cargas esa navaja contigo?

Una mueca se asomo a través de tus labios ─ no una sonrisa, porque tú nunca solías sonreír ─ el momento en que la rubia te hizo aquella pregunta, a medida que volteabas a verla con malicia, tus dedos aferrándose a aquella icónica hoja de metal y dejando a un lado aquel trozo de madera que habías estado tallando antes, para apuntarla, amenazantemente, en su dirección, de una manera demasiado dramática como para ser tomada enserio ─ como lo harían todos aquellos asesinos en serio de las películas de horror que tanto disfrutabas ver los viernes en la noche.

─ Para poder asesinar, eviscerar y desmembrar a niñas inocentes como tú, por supuesto…

─ Si, _claro_.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! Tuviste suerte aquella noche, ¿Sabes? No siempre suelo ser tan… _compasivo_ con mis victimas _…_

La habías escuchado reír. Y, sin duda, había sido una de las risas más hermosas que habías escuchado jamás. Era hueca. Como una copa de cristal, a la cual habías golpeado contra una cuchara de plata. Emitiendo aquel particular campaneo que resonaba en tus oídos. Y poseía la gracia de alguien de su clase social. De la heredera de una fortuna que, en ese momento, se encontraba sentada a tu lado, recostada contra un viejo pino observando las nubes que, en ese momento, ocultaban los rayos del sol de la tarde en un extenso manto de grises, y blancos, y varias distintas gamas de monocromos, brindándole al cementerio el ambiente lúgubre que tanto solías amar.

─ Pero enserio, Robbie… ¿Por qué sigues cargando con esa cosa?

Sabias que Pacifica era una terrible mentirosa.

Y sabias que la insistencia en su voz era demasiado _genuina_ como para ser mera curiosidad.

Como ella misma lo había dicho, Pacifica no era _estúpida_. Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Y a decir verdad, te agradaba eso de ella. Ya habías conocidos a suficientes idiotas en toda tu vida ─ tus padres siendo un _excelente_ ejemplo de ello ─ y no te hacia mal un cambio, para variar.

El hecho de que fuese linda solo era un bono extra.

─ No es nada, Pacifica. Solo… me gusta tallar cosas, ¿De acuerdo? Y _apuñalar_ cosas. Como las fotos de Dipper que guardo en mi habitación, por ejemplo. Aunque me gusta que te preocupes por mi…

─ ¡No… no estoy preocupada por ti! Solo… tenía curiosidad. Es todo…

─ Si, _claro_.

Tu mirada se fijo nuevamente en aquel trozo de madera, la cual habías estado tallando cuidadosamente para asemejarse a un crudo, pero reconocible, corazón, al cual le dibujaste tu icónica cicatriz que lo atravesaba por el medio para culminar tu obra maestra.

Pudiste observarla, por el rabillo de tu ojo, inmersa en aquella pequeña, modesta estatuilla que habías creado.

Podías notar la sonrisa que se estaba esforzando en esbozar.

Pero cada tanto tiempo, podías percibir su mirada desviarse hacia tus muñecas, una vez que las mangas de tu chaqueta comenzaban a deslizarse.

Y podía ver aquella sonrisa desvanecerse por el más breve de los segundos.

Pero no dijiste nada.

No era necesario, después de todo.

Porque tu habías notado fácilmente los moretones que ella ocultaba bajo aquella costosa bufanda. Y ella sin duda se había percatado de los cortes que guardabas bajo tus mangas…

Y a decir verdad, no te molestaba realmente.

Porque, por el momento, se tenían el uno al otro, ¿No?

Y no.

No era amor.

No estaban enamorados, ni nada por el estilo.

¿Amistad? Quizá. Aunque ni siquiera de eso estaban seguros…

Solo sabían que, cada tarde en el cementerio, terminarían encontrándose nuevamente, y ni siquiera recordarían porque…

Tal vez porque, al menos, cada tarde en el cementerio podían sentirse miserables juntos…

* * *

Sentiste como una helada ventisca parecía tomar lugar en el cementerio, la fría brisa forzándote a cruzar tus brazos con el objetivo de resguardar _algo_ del calor que restaba dentro de ti.

De manera casi instintiva, juntaste tus manos para poder sentir, casi de manera protectora, aquellas cicatrices que decoraban de manera mórbida tus muñecas ─ obligatorios remanentes de todas las heridas que, semanas atrás, abundaban aquella delgada, frágil piel.

Aun dolía. El contacto. El tomar tu propia muñeca, o que alguien más tomara de tu mano, no dejaba de ser físicamente doloroso ─ aunque, por mas masoquista que pudiese escucharse, realmente comenzabas a extrañar aquella sensación…

No. No la sensación de una fría navaja contra tu piel. De un afilado cuchillo contra tu muñeca, o del roce de un par de agudas tijeras. Debido a que, si bien el deseo se encontraba siempre latente, resonando en el interior de tu cabeza una y otra vez, torturándote. _Tentándote_ a caer nuevamente en aquel oscuro, solitario pozo, eras lo suficientemente fuerte ─ al menos ahora, y por el momento ─ para poder brindar oídos sordos para los crueles susurros con los cuales te atormentaba tu subconsciente.

Pero la cálida, reconfortante sensación de una mano envolviendo la tuya. De otra piel, de otra _carne_ …

De otra alma angustiada, haciéndote compañía en los más grises de los días…

Sin duda era una que ibas a extrañar.

* * *

Realmente odiabas verla así.

Sin mostrar demasiada emoción, frotaste ─ con delicadeza ─ aquella mota de algodón, empapada previamente con desinfectante, a través de la herida que había tornado de un apagado color violeta gran parte de su hombro.

Ella continuaba insistiendo que solo había resbalado en la ducha ─ que no tenías porque preocuparte. Que no sentía dolor, y que se necesitaría mucho más que un estúpido moretón para que _la_ Pacifica Northwest brotara un par de lágrimas.

Tú, sin embargo, continuaste tu meticulosa tarea, ignorando los numerosos gemidos de agonía que la rubia intentaba callar.

No podías creer lo mucho que te enfurecía verla en ese estado. Su labio inferior ─ sobre el cual había aplicado detalladamente una capa de labial, con el objetivo de atenuar tu consternación, sin mucho éxito ─ encontrándose visiblemente roto. Su vientre lleno de moretones, y su costillar amenazando con sufrir una fractura en cualquier momento. Su hombro derecho, lejos de encontrarse intacto, parecía haberse dislocado en un intento de forcejeo ─ o, peor aún, en un deliberado intento por forzarlo fuera de su cuenca.

Aparentemente, los padres de Pacifica habían descubierto _donde_ y _con quien_ había pasado casi cada noche de las últimas tres semanas.

Y, por lo visto, no lo tomaron para nada bien.

─ No puedes dejar que te traten así.

─ ¿ _Así_?

Podías sentir la ira presente en su voz. Su indignación. Enfado.

Dolor.

─ Te están tratando como a un animal, al cual intentan adiestrar. _Y está funcionando._

─ ¡Por supuesto que no, Robbie! Ya te lo dije, solo…

─ ¿Solo _qué_? ¿Te resbalaste en la ducha _otra vez_? Sí, _claro_ , Pacifica.

─ Fue… mi culpa. ¡Yo… no debería estar aquí, Robbie! No debería… estar contigo…

─ Soy tu _amigo_ , ¿Recuerdas? Es tu padre quien es un bastardo, y tu madre quien es una perra…

─ ¡Robbie!

─ ¡Abre los ojos, Pacifica! ¿Acaso crees que es _normal_ que tus padres te hagan esto?

─ Ellos… me aman… ¡Soy yo quien es…!

─ ¿Imperfecta?

─ Si… ¡Q-quiero decir, no!

─ ¿Malcriada? ¿Cruel, egoísta, maleducada?

─ Robbie, detente…

─ ¿Fracasada? ¿Patética? ¿O acaso olvide _algo_ que tus padres no hayan mencionado?

─ ¡Robbie, por favor, solo… _detente_!

Podías ver las numerosas lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, y, por el más breve de los segundos, te sentiste culpable por lo que habías hecho.

Estaba destrozada. Su piel de porcelana hecha pedazos, todas sus piezas dispersas alrededor. Sin manera alguna de volverlas a unir. Observaste hacia el cielo, encontrándote con la amenaza de un sol cayente. Con la amenaza de que, indirectamente, terminases lastimando aun mas a Pacifica con tus acciones.

De que, indirectamente, terminases lastimándola por el simple hecho de estar _contigo_.

─ R-Robbie… mis padres no quieren que siga viniendo aquí. Dicen… ellos dicen que lo m-mejor es que dejemos de vernos…

Suspiraste pesadamente, soltando un claramente audible quejido, producto de la frustración de estar discutiendo algo tan estúpido.

─ Ellos te están lastimando, Pacifica. Están literalmente _matándote lentamente…_

─ Ellos me aman…

─ La Pacifica que conocí _nunca_ diría algo así.

─ A la Pacifica que conociste… aun le quedaba _mucho_ por atravesar…

─ Podemos llamar a la policía. Ellos… ellos pueden hacer _algo_ , ¿No? ¡No pueden ser _tan_ inútiles!

─ Robbie…

─ Puedes huir. Puedes… _podemos_ … tomar un tren, o un autobús, y largarnos de este pueblo de mierda.

─ ¿Dejarías tu vida solo para _ayudarme_?

─ Si.

─ No estás pensando claramente.

─ Si lo estoy.

─ ¡Solo nos hemos conocido por tres semanas, Robbie! ¡No puedes ser tan… tan _iluso_ como para creer que tres semanas son tiempo suficiente para conocer a alguien!

─ ¿Y que si lo soy?

─ ¡Ugh! ¡Eres un… un imbécil! ¡No puedes… no puedes dejar todo atrás, Robbie! ¡Tienes una familia… tienes una _vida_ …!

─ Yo _odio_ a mi familia. Y mi vida… ¿Realmente quieres llamar a _esto_ vida?

─ Robbie, yo lo daría todo por tener una familia como la tuya. Una _vida_ como la tuya…

─ ¿Enserio, Pacifica? ¿Desearías vivir una vida en la cual eres la oveja negra de tu familia entera? ¿Una vida en la cual tus propios amigos te dieron la espalda cuando más los necesitabas, en la cual el amor de tu vida termina rompiéndote el corazón? ¡Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte! Yo _nunca_ he dado un carajo por ayudar a alguien, ¡Y mírame ahora! _Rogándote_ porque hagas _algo_ , _lo que sea_ , para ponerle un alto a tus padres, ¡Y simplemente no quieres escucharme!

─ ¡Estoy escuchándote, Robbie! Pero no creo… que sea una buena idea… ¿Tienes idea de lo que he atravesado? ¿De lo que mis _padres_ me han hecho, por pensar _siquiera_ en desobedecer una simple orden? No… no quiero saber lo que ocurriría si llegan a enterarse de que intente… de que intente huir de casa…

─ Ellos no te encontraran.

─ ¡Por s-supuesto que lo harán, Robbie, _siempre lo hacen_!

Más lagrimas. Todas cayendo de sus ojos como una cascada lo haría de una represa, diluyéndose con su rímel para crear el más negro de los arroyos, corriendo a través de su rostro.

Podías sentir tu coraza, aquella que mantenía todas las emociones afuera. Aquella que te mantenía _a salvo_ en su interior, agrietándose lentamente, dejando pasar todas aquellas indeseadas emociones que tanto de habías esforzado en mantener alejadas de ti todo este tiempo.

Dejando pasar toda la culpa, toda la _agonía_ …

Que traía el presenciar la evidencia de todas aquellas razones por las cuales te odiabas tanto.

La evidencia de porque todos solían alejarse tanto de ti como tú de ellos.

Pacifica estaba rota. Piezas de porcelana esparcidas por el frio, húmedo suelo del cementerio, esperando ser unidas nuevamente hasta el siguiente, inevitable trauma. Las grietas lo suficientemente sutiles como para ser ignoradas al ojo común, pero, para ti, eran como una telaraña de melancolía que la cubría completamente. Atrapada como presa. Presa de sus propios demonios. De aquellos que la mantenían prisionera, y que no morirían tan fácilmente. Que no se irían del cuerpo que habían hecho su huésped. Y aquellos instintos. Cínicos. Fríos. Como tú. Necesarios para sobrevivir. Necesarios para lidiar con un cínico, indiferente mundo que no se concierne en lo absoluto acerca de lo que ocurría detrás de las paredes de la mansión Northwest.

Pacifica estaba rota.

Y a veces, te preguntabas, en tus momentos de mayor lucidez…

Si realmente tenías lo que se necesitaba para unir sus piezas nuevamente.

O si solo estabas empeorando las cosas.

* * *

Nunca tuviste el coraje de revelarle porque tenías todas esas cicatrices en primer lugar.

Nunca fuiste lo suficientemente honesto para decirle el porqué te sentías tan solo. Porque la vida parecía darte igual. Porque los seductivos roces del filo del metal contra tu epidermis parecían ser lo único que te hacía sentir alivio. Calma. Lucidez, tranquilidad. Que te hacía _sentir_ en general.

Que te recordaba la realidad que hace mucho habías dejado atrás.

En un intento por olvidarla.

En un intento por olvidar el rostro que solía invadir tus más profundos sueños.

Aquella mirada de ojos verdes. Aquella melena en llamas. Aquella piel pálida que tanto amabas acariciar en una cálida noche de primavera, y aquellos labios que extrañabas besar – no rojos. Sutiles. Naturales. Como un soleado día de verano. _Como toda ella_.

Nunca tuviste la valentía de decirle que la amabas.

De decirle que ella le daba sentido a tu vida. Decirle que te hacía sentir completo. Vivo.

 _Feliz_.

Otra vez.

De decirle que ella era el amor de tu vida, y tú mejor amiga. Tu alma gemela. Y todo tipo de cursilerías. Porque eso hacían los enamorados, ¿No? ¿Se demostraban el simple hecho de que no podían vivir sin el otro en cada momento, cada segundo, temiendo que algún día les fuese negada esa oportunidad?

Nunca tuviste la valentía de decirle que la amabas.

Que la vida sin ella no tenía sentido alguno.

Hasta que se fue.

Y por el más breve momento…

No sabias si estabas pensando en Wendy…

O en Pacifica.

* * *

No muy lejos del cementerio, había un hospital.

Y habías escuchado sirenas una noche. Sirenas de ambulancia. Como un vehículo funerario vestido de gala, intentando desesperadamente disimular apariencias. Mostrarle una expresión optimista a un mundo cruel, ignorando por completo lo que ocurría en su interior.

O al menos, así parecía ser aquella noche.

La prensa parecía inusualmente activa esa noche. Como buitres, ansiosos por devorar nada más que cadáveres, demasiado desesperado a esperar a que estos tuviesen la dignidad de morir antes de comenzar su macabro festín, revoloteaban a las afueras del modesto edificio, acumulándose lentamente alrededor de las instalaciones. Siendo negados la entrada por un imponente hombre vestido de negro. El ambiente se iba volviendo lúgubre. Las expresiones de los pueblerinos – usualmente inocentes, ignorantes, inmersos en sus insignificantes vidas – iban tiñéndose lentamente con pésame y condolencias, la verdad – como un virus – dispersándose a pesar de sus mejores intentos por contenerla, infectando persona por persona, hasta dejarlas tan miserables, tan _muertas_ por dentro como aquella persona que los había contagiado a todos en primer lugar.

Algo había ocurrido. Algo lo suficientemente importante como para llamar la atención de la prensa. Algo lo suficientemente impactante para afectar tanto a los normalmente apáticos habitantes de _Gravity Falls_.

No pareció importarte en el momento. Después de todo, tenias ya bastante problemas como para preocuparte por aquellos que eran ajenos a ti. Por lo que ni siquiera pensaste en preguntar – la curiosidad no era lo tuyo, después de todo.

Y no fue hasta el día siguiente que supiste que Pacifica se había suicidado.

Aparentemente, con un frasco entero de píldoras para el insomnio.

* * *

Sabias que no habías sido invitado al funeral.

Y a decir verdad, no te importo en lo absoluto. Lo último que deseabas era ver a ese par de degenerados organizar algo tan… tan _hipócrita_ como un funeral en memoria de su hija. La misma hija que ocultaba marcas de asfixia bajo su bufanda, y moretones bajo su blusa. Que debía soportar la agonía de una costilla rota presionando contra sus pulmones, y de cómo la piel se abría, dolorosamente, en el mismo punto en el cual un grueso cinturón de cuero hacia contacto con la carne, exponiendo lentamente el musculo que se encontraba bajo ella.

La misma hija que ellos habían abusado por años. Que había preferido la muerte como una mejor alternativa a una vida en agonía.

La misma hija que ahora se encontraba en un ataúd recubierto de oro y diamantes – porque, aparentemente, las apariencias lo eran todo en la familia Northwest – vistiendo el más caro de sus vestidos. Su más lujoso par de botas. Cuando ya nada de eso tenía importancia. Cuando, quizá, nunca tuvo importancia en primer lugar.

Cuyos padres se encontraban, ahora mismo, dando discursos en su honor mientras su ataúd era lentamente llevado bajo tierra.

Llorando por ella como si todo el dolor que le habían causado hubiese, súbitamente, quedado atrás.

Te daban ganas de vomitar.

* * *

Tu mirada seguía fija en su lapida.

Era impecable. El profesional corte de la roca – cuyo tallado, impecable, formaba una rosa en su tope – mostrándose en completo detalle con las superficiales palabras de su padre, de algún modo, hundiéndose con precisión sobre ella, encontrándose debajo de su nombre, su fecha de nacimiento, y aquella que marcaria la conclusión de su efímera vida.

Suspiraste. El solo encontrarte aquí, ahora, era tan surreal que necesitabas sentir el oxigeno escapar con tal fuerza de tu pecho para recordarte el sencillo hecho de que no estabas soñando en ese preciso momento. Tus manos rozaron – con delicadeza, pues era una obra de arte – aquella agraciada lapida. Mucho más hermosa, mucho más impecable que cualquier otra que hayas visto jamás.

Dejaste caer la rosa que sostenías en tus manos – tan cliché te había parecido aquella tradición de dejar flores en los cementerios, pero ahora, finalmente, el gesto tenía algo de significado ante tus ojos – y permitiste, estoicamente, que el rojo se uniera junto al océano de negro que habían formado las demás, marchitadas flores que otros de los tan llamados familiares, amigos y conocidos de la Familia Northwest habían tirado sin cuidado sobre la tumba. Como muestra de cortesía. Etiqueta. Ni un rastro de emoción contenido en ella.

Pudiste observar como el rojo que contenía tu rosa parecía mezclarse lentamente con los pétalos marchitos sobre los cuales había aterrizado.

Una flor sangrante.

Sobre un bello cadáver.

Soltaste una lágrima, recordando, amargamente, como nunca tuviste el coraje de revelarle porque tenías todas esas cicatrices en primer lugar.

Que nunca fuiste lo suficientemente honesto para decirle el porqué te sentías tan solo.

Que nunca tuviste la valentía de decirle que la amabas…

Hasta que se encontraba seis metros bajo tierra.

Recibiendo, únicamente, una helada brisa invernal recorriendo tu oído como única respuesta.

* * *

 **A/N:** ¿Dejan un Review?


End file.
